Love
by chiakiya
Summary: Haiii Minnaaaaa... aku kembali setelah hiatus yang panjang dengan fic favorite kuu #SASUxINO yang kali ini aku menambahkan karakter baru imaginasi ku, #KAI. semoga pada suka. seperti biasa ini juga #ONESHOOT. "Seminggu lebih kau membuatku serasa ingin mati. Jadi kau sebaiknya terbiasa dengan hal yang sangat kecil ini." Aku tidak bisa untuk protes lagi. "Gomen..."


Hai Semuanyaa... Aku kembali setelah hiatus untuk waktu yang lama. Sejujurnya, aku tidak hiatus dalam menulis, hanya saja untuk mem-_posting_ suatu cerita tidak hanya dibutuhkan cerita yang telah tertuang dalam tulisan namun juga _mood_ untuk mem-_publish_ nya...

Selalu deg-deg-an setelah _posting fic_ baru. Khawatir kalau _fic_ nya terlalu dan teramat gajee, OOC, penuh _Typos_ dan lainnyaa T_T hiks... hikss...

Aku hanya berharap kalian suka dan terhiburr... Masih dengan _pair_ yang sama, kesukaanku, SASUxINO. _Happy Readinggg~~~_

* * *

**~~LOVE~~**

Perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Suara gemuruh langsung kudengar semakin lama semakin jelas. Suara anak kecil mendominasi suara lainnya. Setelah mataku terbuka sempurna, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya ruangan sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Ayah dan ibu.  
Sepasang wanita dan lelaki paruh baya.  
Lelaki yang menggenggam erat tanganku dan seorang anak lelaki sekitar lima tahun.

Kupandang lelaki yang masih setia menatapku dengan pandangan lembut dan senyum bahagia si anak yang kentara di wajahnya.

Mereka siapa?

Kuarahkan pandangan bertanya pada kedua orang tuaku namun tiada tanda-tanda mereka akan menjawab kebingungan ku.

"A-aano... mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan, tapi, bisakah anda melepaskan genggaman tangan anda? Terlalu— erat"

Seakan tersadar, lelaki itu mengendurkan genggamannya namun tidak berniat melepaskannya.

Aku sudah kembali akan berbicara sebelum tangan mungil si anak lelaki ia tangkupkan di kedua sisi pipiku, membawaku memandang mata biru nya yang berkaca-kaca namun ia seperti menahan air itu untuk mengalir.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sesak melihat nya. Tidak rela melihat anak sekecilnya menahan emosi layaknya orang dewasa.

Lama kami berpandangan.

_Tampan. Anak lelaki yang tampan._

Perlahan ku angkat tanganku yang tidak digenggam lelaki dewasa tersebut menuju puncak kepala si anak dan mengelus nya pelan.

Rambut hitam kelam, kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Dan mata biru yang menyerupai milikku? Tanpa sadar aku sudah memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya.

"Kau sangat tampan."

Sekilas aku melihat raut bingung darinya. Hanya sebentar. Karena Setelahnya ia tersenyum bahagia. Kali ini tanpa mata berkaca dan berkata, "karena ibuku sangat cantik". Ucapnya tanpa ragu.

_Ia pasti sangat menyayangi ibunya._

"Okaeri" Lanjutnya.

"Tadaima—? " Aku bingung mau memanggilnya apa. Namun ia dengan segera menyambung.

"Kai. Uchiha Kai."

"Tadaima, Kai-chan."

Setelah nya, ia menghambur memelukku erat.

Aku bahkan tanpa sadar mengelus punggungnya. Tidak merasa canggung setelah mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut.

_Aneh._

_Aku pasti melewatkan sesuatu yang besar._

* * *

Kini aku berada diruangan bersama kaa-chan. Aku sempat mempertanyakan selain ayah dan ibu, siapa mereka yang berada diruanganku. Namun kaa-chan hanya berkata ia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan setelah memanggil dokter untuk memeriksaku.

Dokter menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padaku. Namaku, pekerjaanku, dimana terakhir kali aku berada dan pertanyaan aneh lainnya. Setelahnya, mereka mengikuti dokter tersebut dan hanya menyisakan kaa-chan untuk menjagaku. Kaa-chan hanya memberitahu kalau aku mengalami kecelakaan dan sudah hampir satu minggu tidak sadarkan diri. Fisikku tidak mengalami cedera yang buruk namun kepalaku mengalami benturan yang keras.

Syok katanya.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Secara garis besar, ia mengalami _selective_ amnesia. Amnesia terhadap beberapa kejadian saja. Ini sudah pasti diakibatkan benturan keras di kepalanya. Ditambah syok yang ia alami, membuat kinerja otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

Semua yang berada diruangan Dokter Mito terdiam. Empat marga Uchiha ditambah seorang Jenius Yamanaka sebenarnya sudah menduga apa yang terjadi pada Ino melihat sikap Ino yang tidak biasa sejak ia sadar tadi.

Tapi mendengarnya secara langsung adalah pengalaman yang berbeda. Bahkan lelaki Uchiha yang terkenal minim ekpresi tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terpukul nya mendengar hal ini.

_Wanitanya. _

_Pusat kehidupannya kini tidak mengingatnya._

Kepalan tangan yang kelewat keras menahan emosi yang meluap di dirinya.

Nyonya keluarga Uchiha tidak bisa membendung tangisan dipelukan kepala keluarga Uchiha. begitupun si anak lelaki lima tahun yang kini berada di gendongan pemuda Uchiha yang menangis dalam diam. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari si anak menangis. Mungkin ia pun tak tahu jika tidak merasakan basahnya kemeja tempat si anak menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Kali ini kepala keluarga Yamanaka dengan suara bergetar membuka suara.

"_Selective_ amnesia adalah sakit yang penyembuhannya dua cara. Hipnosis, dan aku tidak menyarankan ini. Melakukan hipnosis bisa membuat si penderita melupakan lebih banyak lagi atau mengingat lebih banyak lagi dan cara kedua dengan membantunya mengingat secara alami dengan perlahan lahan, aku menyarankan cara ini."

"Berapa lama?" Tanyaku.

"Pasien lah yang menentukan seberapa lama waktu yang ia perlukan untuk mengembalikan memorinya dan sekondusif apa suasana kesehariaan pasien untuk memulihkan ingatannya."

"Dari keterangan yang Ino sampaikan, sepertinya walau samar, ia mengingat tentang pertemuannya dengan Sasuke-san. Artinya, menjelaskan kalau ia telah menjadi seorang istri dan ibu tidak akan begitu sulit. Setelah ini Ino akan diperiksa secara keseluruhan, jika tidak ada masalah dengan fisiknya, hari ini juga ia bisa pulang."

* * *

Mendapati aku yang terkena amnesia karena benturan dikepala mungkin bukan hal yang sulit kuterima karena aku memang merasakan sakit di bagian kepalaku. Namun mengetahui kalau aku telah menikah dan memiliki anak adalah hal berbeda.

Dibanding keterkejutanku, ketenangan Kai dan Uchiha Sasuke-san mendapati ku yang melupakan mereka membuatku terpana. Sungguhkah Kai anak berumur lima tahun?

Brakk...

Pintu ruanganku terbuka dengan kerasnya.

"Ototou...!"  
Melihat Dei-nii masuk, Kai langsung menghampiri Dei-nii. Tanpa aba-aba, Dei-nii langsung menggendong Kai dan mengelus kepala nya. Seakan langsung memahami perasaan Kai. Seketika itu getaran pelan di bahu Kai membuat hatiku terasa perih sekali.

Kai menangis sesenggukan.

Ia tidak menangis sejak aku sadarkan diri. Kedewasaan sikap nya membuatku lupa kalau ia masih anak-anak. Ia pastinya yang paling terluka mengetahui ibunya tidak mengingat dirinya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku karena air mata ku mengalir tanpa ku perintah.

Ruangan seketika dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Paman bangga sekali pada Kai. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Dei-nii membuka suara.  
"Uumm..."  
"Semua akan baik-baik saja, mengerti?" Kali ini tidak ada sahutan dari Kai. "Kai tidak percaya pada paman? Kakek dan nenek sudah menceritakan pada paman kalau ibumu bisa sembuh kalau Kai melakukan yang terbaik. Buktinya dokter sudah mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Paman benar atau salah?"  
"Hn."  
"Paman juga tahu, kalu Kai pastinya sudah mencari tahu tentang cara nya."  
"Hn."  
"Apa Kai tidak percaya diri atau apa karena Kaa-chan tidak mengingat Kai, Kaa-chan bukan lagi ibu nya Kai?"  
Kai langsung menggeleng kuat.

Masih menggendong Kai, Deidara mendekati Ino...

"Hai, ototou-chan... bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Setelah menghapus sisa air mata nya, tersenyum lemah Ino menjawab, "aku baik Dei-nii..."

Deidara mengusap kepala Ino lembut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ino mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau memiliki putra yang luar biasa dan meski berat untuk mengatakannya, suami yang biasa."

"Hei!" Protes langsung dilayangkan si pemuda Uchiha.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ia suami yang lumayan. Jangan protes, ini pujian terbaik yang bisa kuberikan." Kata Dei-nii cepat sambil mendelik pada si pemuda Uchiha.

Entah kenapa, aku pun tiada merasakan keraguan sedikitpun terhadap perkataan Dei-nii.

"Okey!... kita sudahi bersedih nya. Sekarang ayo beres-beres dan menuju ke rumah kalian Ino-chan. Kita akan tinggal bersama— " Sebelum Nyonya Uchiha menyelesaikan perkataan nya, Kai menyela, "Para Obaa-chan dan Ojii-san pulang saja, Kai yang akan menjaga mama. Iya kan pa?" Ujar Kai.

"Benar bu, Biar aku yang akan merawat Ino." Timpal si lelaki Uchiha.

"Pa, Kai yang akan merawat mama." Koreksi Kai

"Kai..."

"Astaga kalian ini..." Dei-nii menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya seakan ini adalah hal yang biasa terjadi.

"Kaa san, tousan, kami akan berkunjung setiap hari libur. Selebihnya biar kami yang mengurus Ino. Kumohon. " Kali ini dengan nada seakan tidak ada bantahan, lelaki Uchiha itu mengutarakan keputusan final nya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Mikoto Baa-san dan Fugaku jii-san... Kai dan Sasuke, mereka akan mengurus Ino dengan sangat baik." Ujar Deidara. Menyerahkan semua nya pada Sasuke dan Kai adalah pilihan tepat. Hanya dengan dua lelaki itu, sudah cukup. Keduanya adalah dunia dan hidup Ino. Baik ia mengingatnya atau tidak, naluri dan tubuhnya tidak akan melupakan hal itu.

"Baiklah. Kami memang tidak meragukan hal itu. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu." Jawab Kepala Keluarga besar Uchiha yang diamini yang lainnya.

Seketika ruangan yang ramai itu kini menyisakan aku, Kai dan Uchiha-san. Ibu dan ibu mertua ku memaksa membawa barang barangku agar kami tidak kerepotan.

* * *

Kini aku sedang menuju ke kediaman kami.

Rumah ku, Uchiha-san dan anak kami.

Yah, aku sudah menikah dan punya anak satu.

Astagaaa...

Aku memang mengingat pertemuan ku dengan anak dari sahabat ayah dan ibu. Pertemuan malam itu, saat kami berdua setuju menjalani hubungan kami kearah yang lebih dalam. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kami benar-benar menjalin hubungan. Malah sudah punya anak pula...

Wajahku lagi-lagi memanas. Sudah tidak terhitung wajahku yang berkali-kali memerah jika mengingat hal ini.

Sungguh aku bukannya tidak ingin mengakui Kai. Setiap wanita pun akan sangat bahagia memiliki anak seperti Kai.

_Blush._

Kan...

Wajahku memerah mengingat Kai mengatakan kalau ibunya sangat cantik. _Ibunya itu kan aku..._

Belum lagi posisi ku yang kini diapit duo ayah-anak ini. Si ayah dengan nyamannya terlelap di bahuku dan si anak tidur berbantalkan Pahaku.

_Sebelumnya diparkiran..._

"Kai, kamu duduk di depan. Biarkan mama duduk di belakang" Titah Sasuke.

"Pa, mama bakalan kesepian jika duduk sendirian di belakang." Kai bersikeras tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino barang sedetikpun sejak tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang di belakang. Papa yang akan menjaga mama di depan."

Kai melirik sinis papanya.

"Pa, nyetir itu harus fokus. Ga boleh bermesraan paa... "

Hatiku menghangat. Perasaan bahagia yang membuncah kerap kurasakan. Apa aku memang sebahagia ini?

Akhirnya si ayah dan anak duduk dibangku belakang bersamaku. Tidak ada yang mengalah. Kedua nya keras kepala yang akhirnya si ayah menelepon seseorang dan berselang 15 menit dua orang lelaki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kotetsu menjadi pengemudi Mobil Marcedes hitam ini dan Genma yang menuntun kami menuju Limousine putih kelewat mewah untuk menjemput kami.

Dibanding mobil mewah yang tidak pada tempatnya itu, tingkah ayah dan anak ini malah membuat senyuman masih saja enggan hilang dari wajahku.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Aku tersentak saat tiba tiba lelaki Uchiha ini berbicara dengan suara parau nya.

"Ka-kalau kamu sudah bangun, i-itu, bahuku...

"Ditolak. Seminggu lebih kau membuatku serasa ingin mati. Jadi kau sebaiknya terbiasa dengan hal yang sangat kecil ini."

Aku tidak bisa untuk protes lagi... meski ia berkata dengan nada santai, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dari kata-katanya.

"Gomen..." kataku lirih.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, pertama, panggil aku dengan namaku."

"U-uchiha—

"Apa kau sedang memanggil namamu sendiri?"

_Blush._

Entahlah, diingatkan kalau aku seorang Uchiha membuatku malu sendiri.

"Umm..."

Dengan apa aku harus memanggilnya?

_Sasuke-kun?_

_Anata?_

_Honey?_

Deg.

Wajahku kembali memanas memikirkan panggilan apa yang harus aku gunakan padanya.

Cup.

Kecupan singkat mendarat dipipiku.

Tanpa sadar aku menoleh kekiri dan mendapati wajah nya yang hanya berapa centimeter dari wajahku.

"Suke!" Spontan aku berteriak.

Matanya terbelalak Mendengarku berteriak. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum hangat dan berkata, "Maaf aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Salahkan Wajah merona mu itu."

Aku yang sontak mengalihkan wajahku dicegahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang telah sempurna mengelus pipi merona ku. Kini mau tidak mataku dikunci oleh mata kelamnya yang malah membuatku malu? Aku malu dengan tatapannya namun mataku malah enggan mengalihkan selain padanya.

"Menciummu. Disitu. Apa boleh?" Suara seraknya yang entah kenapa terkesan menggodaku kini memenuhi setiap volume otakku. hanya saja aku tak mampu berkutik. Melihatnya yang kini tidak memandang mataku namun menatap ke arah bibirku membuatku panik sendiri.

Debaram jangung yang kian menggila, namun tubuhku dengan kurang ajarnya tidak menolak apapun yang ia katakan.

"Aku anggap kau tidak menolaknya." Ujarnya berbicara tepat didepan bibirku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan sentuhan bibirnya kala ia berbicara.

Seketika Aku menggigit kecil bibir dalamku.

Cup.

Kecupan ringan tepat di bibirku.

Sasuke perlahan memperdalam ciuman kami. Sontak tanganku menggenggam kemeja Sasuke erat sekali.

Merasakan pergerakanku. Ia memisahkan bibir kami. Namun masih sangat dekat. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

Setelahnya sasuke membawa ku kepelukannya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu. Menenggelamkan kepalaku ke ceruk lehernya. Rasa malu dan bahagia bergantian memenuhi dadaku.

Aku masih dalam pelukan eratnya. Saking eratnya aku bisa merasakan dentaman jantungnya yang keras sekali. Kepalaku yang ia elus sesekali membuatku malah nyaman di posisi ini.

Entah berapa lama diposisi itu perlahan ia mengecup keningku lama. Setelahnya dengan mensejajarkan wajah kami ia berkata,

"Maaf, aku hampir kelepasan. Panggil aku seperti kau memanggil ku tadi, hm?" Ujar Sasuke sambil kembali mengelus lembut kepala ku.

Aku mengangguk malu-malu. Entah kenapa aku langsung mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Apa aku masih bisa meminjam bahumu?"

Lagi aku mengangguk.

Suke mengusap pelan kepala Kai.

"Kai sangat merindukanmu. Setiap malam kau akan mengelus kepalanya, membacakannya buku sebelum tidur. Tapi dua minggu ini aku membawanya tidur di kamar rawatmu setelah mendengar Kaa-san yang bercerita kalau Kai tidak bisa tidur.

Seketika aku merasakan ketidaknyamanan akan ungkapan Sasuke barusan.

Tidak sabar, akhirnya aku mencetuskan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Kai bermalam dirumah sakit?! Bagaimana mungkin kamu membiarkan Kai bermalam dirumah sakit. Ia tidak akan nyaman. Aroma rumah sakit tidak baik bagi anak lima tahun. Apa pengetahuan umum ini kamu ga tau? Benar-benar" entah kenapa aku masih saja kesal luar biasa meskipun telah mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata.

"Hmph..."

"Tertawa?! Kau tertawa?!"

"Hmph..."

"Kalau kau berani tertawa lagi, enyahkan kepalamu dari bahuku. Aku serius."

Tawa sasuke berhenti. Ia malah mencari posisi nyaman dengan semakin membenamkan kepala nya dileher jenjang Ino.

"Kai anak yang jenius, jika sedang gelisah ia tidak akan bisa tertidur. Akhirnya ia hanya akan terjaga sepanjang malam dengan membaca buku."

Sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Ino yang sangat ia rindukan. "Aku benar-benar merindukan sisi cerewetmu.. sungguh.." Setelahnya sasuke benar-benar terlelap, meninggalkan Ino yang lagi-lagi dibuat memerah oleh si pemuda uchiha.

* * *

Sesampai dirumah, perdebatan ayah anak ini kembali terjadi.

Lagi-lagi mengenai hal yang kecil...

"Pa, mulai sekarang mama akan tidur dengan Kai."

"Kai, mama mu tidak akan pindah kemana mana."

"Uum..."

Mendengar gumamanku, serentak mereka berdua memberikanku atensi penuh mereka.

"Kamar tamu..." Aku berniat menghentikan perdebatan duo Uchiha ini namun segera mereka dengan kompaknya menjawab bersamaan.

"Tidak ma..."

"Iie."

Seakan telah mengerti arah pembicaraan ku.

"Pa, bagaimana jika mama saja yang memutuskan tidur dikamar Kai atau di kamar papa dan mama?"

"Itu tidak adil Kai" Suke memprotes.

Suke tahu benar aku akan memilih Kai karena setelah kejadian di mobil tadi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menatapnya... Setiap kali melihatnya, aku sontak teringat setiap perlakuan nya yang membuatku malu.

"Pa, mama kan tidak mengingat Kai maupun papa. Dimana letak tidak adilnya?" Protes Kai.

"Kenapa mesti memilih kamar padahal mama mu memang memiliki kamar, Kai-chan?"

_Ah, aku memang harusnya memiliki kamar kan..._

"Mama tidak akan nyaman jika sekamar dengan papa."

_Benar, akan sangat awkward jika aku tiba-tiba sekamar dengan lelaki yang aku tidak mengingatnya._

"Kai-chan, kamu tidak lupa ingatan juga kan kalau mamamu memang memiliki suami?" Seketika aku panik.

_Jadi, aku akan tidur sekamar dengan nya? Astagaa..._

"Ughh..." Gerutu Kai

"Kamu tidak boleh menggerutu, Kai... "

"Ma... " Panggil Kai menyadarkanku yang masih memproses hasil perdebatan mereka.

"Ma... ma... Kai boleh tidur di kamar mama kan?" Seakan mendapatkan jalan keluar atas keresahan ku.

"Bol- " Aku akan langsung mengiyakan jika saja dengan cekatannya Suke menyelaku.

"Wah, yang tidur dengan orang tua kan anak-anak... Kai, masih anak-anak ternyata"

Mendengar Sasuke merespon permintaan Kai dengan seringainya yang kentara. Ntah kenapa aku sangat mengerti rencana yang ia pikirkan. Aku yakin Kai tidak akan termakan rencana Sasuke. Kai adalah anak jenius.

"Kai sudah besar." Sanggah Kai.

"Jadi...?"

_Please Kai..._

Ku pandang wajah Kai yang sedang berfikir keras.

"Papa akan menjaga Kai dan mama, jadi Kai boleh tidur di kamar papa dan mama."

Sungguh aku bisa melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Suke.

"Papa tidak perlu menjaga Kai, Kai sudah besar. Dan mama, Kai juga akan menjaga mama." Tegas Kai.

Sasuke pasti sungguh mengerti bagaimana mengalahkan anaknya.

"Ma, ayo Kai antar mama ke kamar." Ujar Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Ino menuntun ke kamar orang tuanya disusul Sasuke dibelakang mereka. "Kalau papa nakal, mama harus bilang ke Kai." Lanjutnya.

sungguh aku bisa melihat senyum kemenangan Sasuke.

Teringat sesuatu, aku menghentikan langkahku sehingga membuat Kai melemparkan tatapan bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan cerita sebelum tidur, Kai?"

"Kai bisa mengatasi nya."

Seakan tidak sependapat dengan Kai, aku menyanggah, "Mama akan membacakan buku untuk Kai. Sampai Kai terlelap."

"Mama akan kecapean nanti."

Aku berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Kai. "Jagoan mama harus tidur yang nyenyak mulai sekarang." Ucapku sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kai.

Kai terdiam dengan wajah memerah malu, kemudian ia memelukku erat. "Kai menyayangi mama. Sangat."

"Mama juga, sayang." Jawabku sambil balik memeluknya erat dengan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Kai.

_Aku harus mengembalikan ingatanku._

* * *

Setelah membacakan Kai cerita sebelum tidur, kini Kai telah terlelap. Aku yang tengah berbaring gelisah ditempat tidur bingung bagaimana caraku kembali ke kamar ku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang memikirkan akan sekamar dengan Suke.

Astaga... aku bahkan sudah memiliki anak satu dan jauh dari kata ABG. Tapi sekarang aku merasa seperti anak perempuan yang akan tidur bersama lelaki untuk pertama kali.

_Apa aku pura-pura tidur disini saja?_

Ceklek.

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dibelakangku. Cepat-cepat kupejamkan mataku. Berharap Suke akan membiarkanku bersama Kai.

Aku mendengar Suke melangkah mendekati kami. Aroma maskulin Sasuke kini dengan sangat jelas bisa ku hirup. Setiap pergerakan Sasuke bisa kudengar. Ia yang mengecup Kai dan mengucapkan "Tidur yang nyenyak jagoan."

Sasuke melangkah untuk kemudian berada di sisi ku. Semakin terasa aroma Sasuke sampai akhirnya satu kecupan lama dikeningku ia daratkan sambil berbisik lirih, "Okaeri, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Kalimat yang membuatku hampir gagal mempertahankan tidur pura-pura ku.

Aku bahkan tidak melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ia mengatakannya, namun jantungku malah lagi-lagi menggila hanya dengan mendengarnya.

Perlahan aku terangkat.

_Ia memindahkanku?_

Dengan perlahan ia menganggkatku mencoba untuk menghindari pergerakan yang dapat membangunkanku. Sesampainya di kamar, ia membaringkanku dengan sangat lembut. Ia jadikan dada bidangnya tumpuan kepalaku. Memelukku posesif.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, Sasuke tanpa absen 'menjemputku' dari kamar Kai bahkan meski beberapa kali Sasuke tidak bisa menghindari lembur di kantor, ia masih akan langsung menuju kamar Kai tanpa mengganti baju nya terlebih dahulu. Setelah membawaku ia baru akan berbenah untuk tidur. Dan jangan lupa aku yang akan tidur dipelukannya dengan lelapnya.

Yah. Dengan lelapnya. Aku sungguh malu mengakui nya.

Sasuke selalu bangun terlebih dahulu dariku. Aku tidak ingat dalam hidupku pernah semerepotkan ini kepada seseorang. Ah. Bukan. Dua orang

Kai dan Sasuke.

Mereka praktis menjaga ku kelewat posesif.

Aku tidak dibiarkan melakukan pekerjaan rumah apapun. Satu-satu nya hal yang mereka izinkan aku lakukan adalah mengurus bunga di taman. Dan itupun harus ditemani mereka berdua atau salah satu dari ayah anak itu.

Hari hariku dipenuhi dengan Kai dan Sasuke yang dengan sabarnya menceritakan betapa bahagia nya keluarga kami dengan diselingi perdebatan Kai dan Suke. Bagaimana Kai mengatakan kalau papa nya yang sekarang terlalu OOC mengingat Kai mengatakan bahwa ayahnya adalah lelaki es yang hanya bisa mengatakan hn-hn dalam berbicara tapi sekarang ayahnya malah menjadi orang paling rewel sedunia yang direspon dengan Sasuke yang memalingkan wajah memerah nya. Melihat hal ini aku spontan terkikik geli. Melihatku tertawa pelan membuat kedua ayah anak ini tak kuasa turut tertawa.

Aku bahagia melihat mereka bisa tertawa bahagia. Perasaan bersalah kerap kurasakan. Aku sungguh ingin mengingat mereka. Mengingat kenangan yang aku yakin diisi dengan kebahagiaan.

Di hari_ weekend_ kami akan bergantian berkunjung ke rumah orang tua ku dan kerumah mertua ku. Disana pun perlahan lahan mereka mencoba menceritakan kehidupan yang aku lupakan. Melihat album-album foto, berkunjung ke tempat tempat yang pernah kami bertiga kunjungi.

_Tuhan, aku ingin mengingat kenangan indah yang kulupakan_...

* * *

Malam ini, setelah menidurkan Kai, tidak seperti malam malam biasanya, aku melihat lihat rak buku Kai... mencoba mencari kepingan ingatanku. Memlihat lihat buku bacaan tidak biasa Kai. Sampai aku melihat _box_ kecil yang diletakkan di sudut rak buku Kai, hampir tak terlihat.

Kuambil kotak tersebut dan kubuka.

Surat-surat.

Aku membuka surat-surat tersebut. Ku baca satu persatu. Surat yang ia tujukan pada Tuhan. Yang ia tulis sejak aku mengalami kecelakaan.

Air mataku mengalir perlahan. Sampai pada surat terakhir aku sesenggukan dalam diam.

Greb.

Aku merasakan pelukan erat dari belakang ku.

Suke.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun elusan pelannya di bahuku membuatku ingin menumpahkan air mataku yang kutahan sejak tadi.

Secepat kilat aku membalikkan tubuhku. Memeluknya erat serta membenamkan wajahku di dada nya. Sebentar saja baju sasuke basah karena ku.

"Ssu-su ke..." Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa Kai sangat menyayangiku. Kai bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan ingatanku lagi. Aku tetap ibunya meski aku tidak mengingatnya. Ia bahkan berterima kasih pada Kami karena aku masih diizinkan hidup bersama Kai.

Tapi alih alih mengatakan itu, aku hanya menggumamkan nama Sasuke dan Kai bergantian.

Sasuke yang membalas pelukan ku sangat erat, mengelus bahuku perlahan sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala ku.

Aku mulai tenang. Tangisan ku sedikit demi sedikit mereda.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya nya.

Kenyataan aku yang memeluk erat Sasuke membuatku malu sendiri.

Memikirkan Sasuke yang akan melihat wajah memerah ku. Gelengan kuat otomatis menjadi jawabanku atas pertanyaannya.

"Hmm, aku yakin sebenarnya kau sebegitu rindunya memelukku yah..."

_Lelaki iniii... sempat-sempat nya..._

Aku mencubit pelan pinggangnya.

"Hahaha... kau tahu, surat Kai itu, semua yang ia katakan benar Ino... tidak perlu terbebani untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu. Aku berjanji akan mengukir kembali ingatan yang kau lupakan. Tanpa terlewat sesuatu apapun." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Ku Anggukkan kepala ku. Tanda aku percaya apapun yang Sasuke katakan.

"Sekarang, ayo kembali ke kamar. Kita beruntung Kai tidur dengan pulas nya. Kai tidak akan memaafkanku jika tahu ibunya menangis begini" Sambil berkata Sasuke mengendurkan tanganku yang memeluknya erat.

Panik.

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang ia genggam dan segera menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku dan lagi lagi masih meminjam dada Sasuke tempat menyembunyikan wajah ku.

"Ckck... kenapa mesti malu memeluk suami mu sendiri sih... "

Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke dengan cepat menggangkat tubuh Ino.

"A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Kataku berbicara di balik telapak tanganku.

"Sambil menutup wajahmu dan membenamkan nya di dadaku. Apa begitu cara berjalan nya?" Kekeh Sasuke yang malah membuatku menenggelamkan wajahku lebih dalam di dadanya.

Kini Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju kamar kami. Sebelum menidurkanku di tempat tidur kami, Sasuke mengatakan kalau aku bisa langsung tidur, tak perlu menunggunya membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tapi entah kenapa aku belum ingin memejamkan mataku. Masih berfikir apakah memang tidak mengapa aku tidak mengingat kenangan kami?

Setelah aku keluar rumah sakit, dibanding mengungkit tentang ku yang terkena amnesia, mereka memilih menceritakan tentang kehidupan yang pernah kami jalani dulu... melalui foto foto keluarga yang ada di banyak album foto maupun koleksi rekaman video, aku juga meminta mereka menceritakan tentang diri mereka, mulai dari hal yang diketahui banyak orang sampai hal yang hanya aku saja yang mengetahuinya. Mengetahui apa saja makanan kesukaan kedua ayah anak itu yang mereka kompak menjawab tomat, Kai yang diam diam, menyukai ketika ayahnya mulai banyak bicara dan Sasuke yang menyukai Kai yang beradu argumen dengannya. Aku termenung memikirkan segala yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan. Mereka tidak menuntutku mengingat semua nya.

Grep.

Lagi tanpa sadar Sasuke kini telah memelukku erat, membawa kepalaku bertumpu di dada nya. Kali ini aku mencoba memberanikan diri, meski jantungku kembali berdetak dengan kencangnya, aku menegakkan kepala ku sehingga bisa memandangnya. Mendapatiku menatap nya, Sasuke lantas memberikan ku perhatian penuhnya padaku.

"Suke..."  
"Hm?" Sasuke sungguh tahu aku masih memikirkan surat-surat Kai.  
"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kai." Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan kalau aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke, tapi rasa malu menahan ku mengatakannya. "Tanpa ku?" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Kalau tidak sampai mengatakannya aku masih bisa melakukannya, meski dengan mengangguk saja wajahku kembali memerah.  
"Kami juga." Setelah mengatakannya Sasuke mengecup keningku sesaat.  
"Suke.."  
"Hm?"  
"Aku minta maaf."  
"Kau tahu, anak kucing itu pasti sangat berterima kasih padamu karena menyelamatkan ibu nya."  
"Tapi aku membuat anak dan suami ku menderita." Sesaat walau samar aku melihat rona merah di wajah Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke membenamkan wajahku didadanya dan memelukku erat sekali.  
"Suke?" A_pa ia marah?_  
Ia berdehem pelan. "Begini dulu. Kau membuatku malu dengan ucapan tiba-tiba mu itu." Aku terkekeh pelan megetahui alasan rona merah itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menyatukan kening kami. Sesaat mataku terpaku pada mata kelamnya.

"Kami malah bangga dengan tindakanmu. Itu memang hal yang seharusnya Ino-ku lakukan. Ah salah, Ino kami lakukan." Ralat nya seakan mendengar protes Kai. Kali ini aku tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu, membuatmu khawatir bahkan sampai detik ini kan?"  
"Hem.. yah..." jawab Sasuke namun entah kenapa aku malah melihat semirik di wajah nya.  
"Maaf—

Cup.

Aku yang kaget dan masih belum terbiasa dengan tindakan tiba tiba nya, tidak bereaksi apapun sampai Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Kami saling pandang setelahnya. Meski harus menekan rasa maluku, aku ingin 'menghadapi' Suke dengan benar.

"Uumm... itu..." Alih alih melanjutkan bicara ku, aku malah berbisik pelan sekali ditelinga Sasuke "Terima kasih atas segalanya, sayang..."

Masih dengan pipi memerah sempurna, aku beranikan menatap matanya.

Entahlah, kurasa wajah Sasuke perlahan memerah?

Sasuke dengan cepat memelukku erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku. "Ini gawat." Ujarnya.  
"Apa yang terjadi Suke?"  
"Ino, kau dilarang mengatakan itu dan memandang ku seperti tadi jika ingatanmu belum kembali. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Mengerti?"  
"Ke-kena-pa?" Aku tergagap bertanya meski pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana karena ucapannya._ Astaga, bisa-bisa nya aku berfikiran mesum begitu_.

"Masih ingin bertanya kenapa? Aku akan pastikan apa yang menjadi prasangkamu saat ini menjadi kenyataan."

Buk.

Ino memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh pelan menanggapi tingkah menggemaskan Ino. Sungguh, orang-orang diluar sana bahkan akan membayar untuk melihat tingkah lepas Sasuke jika bersama Ino.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu." Tubuh Ino seketika kaku mendengar pengakuan kelewat manis lelaki Uchiha ini sampai tanpa sadar tangan Ino yang berada di bahu sasuke mencengkeram erat bahunya.

Meski ingatan Ino hilang, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak melupakan reaksi alamiah saat Sasuke pertama kali mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Reaksi Ino yang sama persis saat dulu pertama kali ia ungkapkan perasaannya, membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

"A-aku juga, sangat." Ujar Ino kelewat pelan.  
"Sangat apa? Katakan dengan jelas" Sasuke jelas tahu apa maksud Ino. Tau Sasuke ingin menggoda nya, Ino memberikan delikan yang bukannya menyeramkan malah membuat gemas Sasuke.

Cup.  
Cup.  
Cup.  
Cup.

"Selamat tidur, anata." Setelahnya dengan santai Ino menidurkan kepala nya di dada bidang Sasuke sambil memeluknya erat. Tidak lupa dentuman jantung Sasuke yang membuat senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

_Combo attack_.

Ino selalu sukses membuat jantung Uchiha Sasuke berdegup tidak karuan. Siapa sangka kecupan tiba-tiba Ino di kening, kedua pipinya serta bibirnya membuat lelaki es ini tidak berkutik.

_Poor_ Sasuke yang harus meredakan detak jantungnya, mengambil posisi nyaman memeluk isteri tercintanya hingga terlelap menyusul Ino yang telah tidur dengan nyamannya.

**_End._**

* * *

_Finishhhhh... _

Jika pada suka, aku berniat membuat sekuel dari fic ini, meski sejujurnya aku masih belum menuangkan nya dalam tulisan.. wkwkwkw. Atau malah posting cerita baru? Entahlah...

Bukan niatan ku untuk hiatus dalam waktu yang lama, namun apa daya, bos baru ku yg diktator membuatku kerja pagi-siang-malam, mengalahkan kerja rodi dan romusha. _poor me. _(gomenn, aku malah curhat T_T).

Yang terpenting, semoga _readers_ terhibur dengan fic gaje ini...

Aku tunggu Review kalian ya? hehehehe ;)

_Jaa Nee_... ^_^


End file.
